Tri Again
by Angel3333
Summary: Buffy runs into Bridget on her birthday, does Soibhan's faimily find out about Buffy? Does Buffy find Soibhan? Can Buffy help Bridget get away from the lies" How does Angel and the Scoobies react when they find out Buffy didn't tell them shew was a triplt
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****of****two****sisters:****we****don****'****t****own****ringer****nor****buffy****even****though****we****wish****we****did!**

Six months since Sunnydale collapsed…

Angel sat waiting for Buffy to finish getting ready he was taking her to a high-class bar for her birthday. Normally Angel would take her to a fancy restaurant, but earlier in the month he had heard Buffy talking about how she wished she could get into the new fancy bar, The Night Flower. Though it had been hard, Angel had used his connections and gotten them put on the list to get in. All of sudden Angel felt the strange tingling he always felt when Buffy was near and turned around to see her looking stunning in a red dress that fell just above her knees. She smiled at his loving expression and said "ready to go?" Angel nodded and they left.

….

When they pulled up in front of The Night Flower Buffy was excited; she couldn't believe Angel had gotten them onto the list; only the most rich and famous people could get into the amazing new bar. They approached the bar and entered with no trouble at all. Buffy was amazed the bar was even better then she had heard about. There were fancy green lights and glass tables. Buffy was sure she saw a few famous people walk by, and she just smiled up at Angel and kissed him passionately. Angel kissed her back then asked her if she wanted something to drink. Buffy nodded and they walked toward the huge bar. Angel ordered and after only a few minutes they received their drinks. Buffy took a sip of hers then Angel took her hand and started leading her through the crowd toward an empty table.

Buffy was laughing as a smiling Angel led her through the crowd, she had to keep trying to avoid running into other people. She was doing a pretty good job of it too when someone walked quickly in front of her, and Buffy didn't stop fast enough. Buffy collided into the person and her drink went all over herself and the other person. "Oh I am so sorry" Buffy said and then she looked into the face of the person she ran into and saw her reflection. Slightly startled for a minute then exclaimed as a smile spread across her face "Bridget", but before the reflection could reply a man came up behind her and said "Oh Siobhan are you okay"

Buffy frowned as the women she knew was Bridget turned to the man standing directly in front of Buffy and said "Yes I'm fine could you go get me a napkin please?"

The man said "Of course Shiv I'll be right back"

Then the woman turned back toward Buffy and said "Buffy?"

Buffy nodded and said "Why did he just call you Siobhan? Where is Siobhan?"

Bridget looked around nervously and then said "I can't talk now, nor can I see you any more tonight. Meet me at the coffee shop down the road tomorrow at seven. Okay?"

Buffy looked at Bridget in confusion and said "Sure"

Bridget turned to leave, but then quickly turned back around and gave Buffy a hug and said "Happy birthday sis"

Buffy smiled and hugged her sister back saying "You too sis see you tomorrow"

Then with a smile Bridget walked away into the crowd. Angel who had been standing behind Buffy said "Who was that?"

Buffy looked at the space Bridget just left and said to Angel "My sister"

…**To****Be****Continued****in****the****next****chapter,****and****if****you****review****it****will****be****up****quicker.****We****hope****you****guys****like****this****story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything so…we hope you enjoy the story, and please review!**

Angel had wanted to come with her, but Buffy had refused this was something she had to do alone, and as she had pointed out to Angel that it was daylight therefore he couldn't come. She had left him brooding, and walked to the coffee shop. She was curious as to what was going on with her sister, and wanted some answers. She heard the jangle of the bell as she opened the door to the coffee shop, and she immediately saw her sister at a little corner table. She went over and Bridget stood and gave her a hug. They sat down across from each other, and after they ordered Buffy immediately asked a question. "Why do people think your Siobhan?", but before Bridget had a chance to answer she Buffy added "Where is Siobhan anyways?", and then "I havn't seen either of you in years, and I miss the triplets being together!"

Bridget looked back at Buffy with sad eyes and said "I've missed you too" then she paused and wiped her eyes and said "Siobhan's dead."

Buffy's smile dropped off her face and her eyes started to fill with tears and she asked "How", "When?"

Bridget replied with "A week and a half ago"

Buffy suddenly mad said "More than a week and you didn't bother to tell me, I'm her sister too or have you forgotten."

Bridget replied with "I'm still trying to grasp the concept that she killed herself"

Buffy still angry, and with tears running down her face said "You still should of called me."

Bridget sighed and said "I know, I'm sorry"

Buffy calmed down, and her face turned into a look of confusion as something dawned on her "it's okay, wait why would Siobhan kill herself?"

Bridget: "I don't know…we were on a boat, and I fell asleep then when I woke up she was gone, and her scarf was in the water."

Buffy: "You were with her when it happened?"

Bridget: "Yea she had sent me a letter and said she wanted to talk, and then we went on a trip"

Buffy: "Oh my god Bridge…that's awful."

Bridget sobbing: "Yea, I searched for her but she was gone…if I had been awake maybe I could have stopped her."

Buffy reached across the table and took Bridget's hand, and said "You probably wouldn't of", then smiling a little added "you know Siobhan once she has her mind set on something she does it"

Bridget smiled a little and wiped her tears away "Can we talk about something else…"

Buffy nodded and then said "Why did that man the other night call you Siobhan?"

Bridget froze and then looked around "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Buffy in confusion added "Sure"

Bridget got up with Buffy following her and called a taxi. They both got in and then Bridget gave them an address. The taxi dropped them off and they walked into the warehouse. Buffy looked around at the partly finished area, and asked "What is this place"

Bridget smiled and said "The loft, it was Siobhan's"

Buffy and Bridget took a seat on a box and then Buffy said "Okay spill."

Bridget sighed and quickly said "After Siobhan died I assumed her identity, because a hit man was after me. None of her family knows that it's me, they all think I'm Siobhan."

Buffy looked at her sister with her mouth open then said "Why was a hit man after you?"

Bridget "Because I witnessed him kill someone, and was going to testify against him and get him put into jail."

Buffy frowned and said "How come no one suspects that you aren't Siobhan?"

Bridget; "Siobhan never told anyone she knew about us, they don't know she's a triplet."

Buffy was even more stunned, but then realized that she hadn't told any of her friends about her sisters either, so she just nodded.

Bridget said "Siobhan had really screwed up her life though, she was cheating on her husband with her best friends husband, her stepdaughter hated her, and she was pregnant with her best friends husband's baby."

Buffy looked at Bridget shocked "Wow I always thought Siobhan would make her life perfect."

Bridget nodded in agreement and said "me too, but her life is far from it."

Buffy said " How long are you going to let everyone believe that your Siobhan?"

Bridget "I don't know"

Buffy "You don't want them to see me do you?"

Bridget "I think if they saw you before they found out about me they would get suspicious."

Buffy nodded and said "Will I still beable to see you, or will we go without talking for six years again?"

Bridget "I want to still see you, but we'll have to meet in secret"

Just then Bridget's cell phone rang and she answered it with a "Hello", and Buffy's slayer hearing could hear the whole conversations. "Siobhan." Bridget "Yes Andrew?" "I need you to come home it's Juliet she's missing." Bridget: "Yea I'm on my way" Andrew: "Hurry"

Bridget hung up, and said "I have to go…Juliet, Siobhan's stepdaughter is missing."

Buffy nodded and handed her sister a piece of paper saying "This is my number call me with a place to meet me at."

Both sister's stood and hugged then left the building getting into separate taxi's. When Buffy got back to the place Angel and her were staying at he asked her how it went, she frowned and said "Strangely"

Angel rapped his arms around her and said "How so?"

Buffy told him the story about Siobhan and Bridget, and afterward Angel said "That was strange"

Buffy nodded and said "I just never thought Siobhan would kill herself, I suspected Bridget would overdose, or a demon would kill me before she would die."

Angel kissed her head and said "Strange how life plays out."

Buffy sighed and said "I guess your right...lets go patrolling"

Angel chuckles and says: " it's only ten o'clock."

Buffy looks at the clock on the wall and says "Oh darn I feel like beating up something"

Angel says "Later you will have plenty of time, but for now maybe you should rest you look tired, and then you can check in with Giles."

Buffy agreed and closed her eyes leaning against Angel, he chuckled and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter…Please review, and we will try to update soon! We've been thinking that it's going to be hard to keep Buffy a secret when her and Bridget(as Siobhan) are in the same area." Haha wait and see! Also Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**We are still without any ownage of Ringer or Buffy , but we hope you enjoy and REVIEW this story…we'd like to think the people that have already left us reviews we really enjoyed reading them….Enjoy the story….**

With a round house kick and a stake through the heart Buffy slayed her third vampire of the night. She turned and saw that Angel had taken care of his two vampires, and she went over to him and took his hand. They walked out of the alley and Angel asked "Satisfied your urge to beat stuff up yet?"

Buffy smiled up at him and said "Not yet, maybe after a few more vamps. Those were too easy, I feel like they just threw themselves onto the stake."

Angel chuckled and replied "If you had spent ten minuets beating me up I would want it to end to."

Buffy frowned as they continued walking down dark road. She couldn't help that she was agitated all the information that Bridget had dumped on her that morning wouldn't leave the front of her mind. She looked around honing her slayer senses and searching for something out of the ordinary that she could pummel. Suddenly she heard a scream from an alley across the street. Immediately Angel and her ran toward the sound. When they arrived in the alley they saw three vamps surrounding a young girl who was sprawled on her butt on the ground.

Buffy smirked at the vampires and said with her best pout on her face and dumb blonde cheerleader voice "Wow guys why wasn't I invited to the party?"

The vampires turned and focused their attention on Buffy, and one said "Your welcome to join us we're just about to have dinner!" With that he lunged at her and Buffy leapt to meet him and plunged the stake into his heart. Angel was already fighting with the second vampire, and so Buffy looked around for the third. She saw him running down the alley with the girl in his arms, and Buffy quickly sprinted after him. She kicked him in the back which sent him and the girl tumbling to the ground. The vampire immediately got to his feet and sent a punch at Buffy's face. She ducked quickly and kicked him in the stomach. He landed on his butt, but quickly recovered and kicked Buffy in the side. Buffy let out an oof as his foot connected with her hip, but she didn't hesitate to jump on him and stake him. Buffy bends down to look at the girl as she felt Angel come up beside her. Buffy asked the girl if she was okay.

The girl looked up at Buffy, and frowned "Soibhan?"

Buffy looked back at the girl and quickly shook her head "No I'm Buffy, are you okay?"

The girl looked back at Buffy and said "Yea I think…Soibhan how did you do that, those guys were strong?"

Buffy looked at the girl and noticed that her pupils were the size of saucers, which Buffy assumed came from drugs. Buffy decided to use this to her advantage of not giving away her sisters identity and said "Sweety have you had any drugs recently, because I'm not Soibhan, and I don't know who that is"

The girl squinted up at Buffy and said "Sorry I'm Juliet."

Buffy remembered Bridget's phone conversation earlier…so this was Soibhan's step daughter. "Well Juliet can I drop you of at home somewhere?"

Juliet's eyes went wider as she thought of how disappointed her dad would be if he found out that she had taken more drugs and she shook her head "Please don't I'll just go back into the club, did those guys have something wrong with their faces?"

Buffy said "No they were just some guys that would have probably killed you if I hadn't come along"

Juliet's eyes widened and she started to shake with fear as tears streamed down her face "I didn't want that to happen, they said that they had some good drugs they could give me."

Buffy looked back at Angel and then back to the girl and said "Maybe the drugs aren't such a good idea."

Juliet nodded and said "I won't ever do them again….i promise please I don't want them to hurt me"

Buffy said "Don't worry their not going to hurt you, just go back into the club and get one of your friends to drive you home okay?"

Juliet nodded and went back into the club. Buffy sighed and then said to Angel "I'm done slaying lets go home" Angel nodded and took her hand.

…..Meanwhile….

When Juliet got back into the club she was still shaken, and wasn't at all prepared to run into her father and Siobhan, or she was pretty sure it was Soibhan this time. They told her that she needed to stop doing drugs. She quickly agreed with them to her father's surprise, she would never tell them what had almost happened to her, and she would never do drugs again. Those men had really scared her. She let Soibhan lead her to the taxi, and home while her dad went and picked her up some aspirin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update we have exams coming up…not fun. Make us feel better by reviewing! Don't own anything…Tell us if we should continue! Hope you enjoy…**

Buffy was crouched over her suitcase throwing clothes all over the room; trying to find something that wasn't covered in blood, grime, or slime. She decided she needed to do laundry, then a thought occurred to her that made her grin she didn't need to do laundry she needed to go shopping! The problem was she didn't have clothes to wear that were acceptable in a mall like environment.

She groaned in frustration as she neared the bottom of her suitcase; then her hand touched a dark blue fabric she held it up and smiled. She had forgotten about the outfit that Cordelia had given her as a 'you saved the world and I've forgotten to give you a birthday present all these years and you and Angel are back together so he can stop brooding which makes my life so much better' present. She quickly shifted around her the other clothes and found the rest of the outfit. She scanned them over and to her delight there was no unusual substances or stains on any part of the outfit. She started stripping off her pajamas when her cell phone started ringing. She quickly answered it with a "Hello"

The voice on the other end replied "Buffy I'm scared."

Buffy immediately recognized the voice and became serious "Bridge what's wrong?"

Bridget: "One of Soibhan's friends found out I'm not her, but now she's gone missing. I don't know what to do. Can you help me?"

Buffy: "Of course Bridget, calm down. What do you mean by missing?"

Bridget: "I haven't been able to get a hold of her and no ones seen her since yesterday"

Buffy: "Okay I'll stop by her place and see if theirs anything strange there."

Bridget gave Buffy the address and then said "Thank you so much sis, it makes me feel so much better knowing your in the area."

Buffy smiled and said "No problem sis; I'll always be here when you need me."

Buffy hung up and put on the outfit from Cordelia. She looked at herself in the mirror it was different than her style, but it was what she had to work with. She was just happy that Cordelia managed to get her something that was her size and looked fairly well on her: it was a navy blue shirt and a short white frilly skirt. Buffy slipped on her black heels and her cross necklace. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Angel who was in the shower. She grabbed a purse and shoved her cell phone inside then she headed out for the address her sister had given her.

….

Buffy had just arrived at the address and rung the doorbell incase someone was home when her cell phone rang. She answered it, and heard Angel's voice on the other end.

"I got your note do you want me to come?"

Buffy smiled toward the phone and said "No, I'll be back later get some sleep."

Angel: "Okay, do you mind me asking what happened with the clothes?"

Buffy said bluntly: "I need to go shopping"

Angel: "I see…"

Buffy: "I got to go I'll talk to later, love you"

Angel: "Love you forever"

Buffy hung up just as the door opened and a man said "Hey get inside now"

Buffy a little stunned followed him inside; she was making a guess that this was the friend's husband…Henry she thought Bridget had said.

"Okay" Buffy said then the guy slammed the door behind them and she said "What is going on?"

Then he said "Where is she"

Buffy assuming he meant his wife said "I don't know, that's why I'm here" which was the truth. She was freaking out on the inside hoping she wasn't giving Bridget away she was supposed to be helping her sister, not blowing her cover. You can do this Buffy she thought to herself just think how Bridget would act if she were acting like Siobhan.

The man, Henry said "Cut the crap Siobhan I saw the blood on the walls and the broken vase why don't you just tell me what happened"

Buffy was confused why was he asking her what happened…wait, and there was blood, that's never a good sign.

Then Henry practically yelled "Tell me what you did to my wife."

Buffy was stunned; she didn't do anything, wait he's not talking to her he's talking to Soibhan. But Bridget's been Soibhan for about two weeks now and Bridget wouldn't hurt anyone. She especially wouldn't hurt anyone and tell Buffy to go try to find this person. She wouldn't lie to was suddenly mad no one blames her or her sister of harming someone without proof she said back to the man in an angry voice "What the HELL do you mean what I did to your wife?"

He replied: "I mean when you hunted me down yesterday and told me Gemma was a threat to your suddenly perfect marriage."

Buffy had no idea what he was talking about, but she thought it had something to do with Bridget trying to cut off ties with Soibhan's lover; she couldn't picture Bridget threatening the guy. So she phrased her comeback in a sort of question/statement. "And you thought I was talking about hurting her"

Henry: "No not at the moment no, but then I came home and I saw the blood and the broken vase."

Now Buffy was curious he mentioned the blood again; if she saw it she could determined what happened; if a demon got the woman or something. "What blood" she was hopping he would show her where the blood was.

Henry: "It is just us now Soibhan so please drop the act. I was going to call you last night, but then I realized there had to be a reason you didn't call me and it hit me: You didn't want our phone records showing that we were in contact the night Gemma went missing. Am I right?"

Buffy was pretty sure this guy had given this to much thought, and that he was a little crazy either from lack of sleep or something else. He still believed she was Soibhan though, and that was a good thing. Buffy decided to be completely honest with the guy "I swear I have no idea what your talking about…I don't know where Gemma is and I don't know anything about blood.

Henry "Then let me refresh your memory there was blood Soibhan right here (He points at an empty wall), and there was blood there (He points at the unmarked floor). At least there was until I cleaned it.

Buffy was in awe… he cleaned up the crime scene "You did what?"

Henry: "I cleaned it with bleach, and a few old rags, then I took Gemma's car and I dumped it in long term parking at JFK so if anyone finally realizes that Gemma's missing maybe just maybe the police wont figure out that this is the place that she was taken from"

Buffy was pretty sure this guy was crazy. Who would clean up a crime scene? How was she supposed to find his wife if there was no evidence? "Why would you do that?"

Henry: "Because in spite of everything that you have put me through over the past few weeks my first instinct was to protect you."

Buffy: "Then you made a big mistake because I was with(what did Bridget say…after she got back from the club with Andrew and Juliet she tried calling Gemma) Andrew and Juliet last night, and I would never hurt Gemma

Henry yelling: "STOP! STOP LYING TO ME SOIBHAN! WHERE IS SHE?

Buffy thinking this guy is completely crazy: "It's funny you're trying to convince me that I did something to her when you clearly look like the one that's snapped.

Henry: "Your accusing me of hurting her?

Buffy stating the obvious: "I'm not the one cleaning up crime scenes"

Henry: "No but you are the one the talked about killing Gemma and Andrew"

While Henry was obviously in a flashback that Buffy had no idea what it was about. She was thinking that Soibhan really had a screwed up life if her lover would clean up crime scenes because he thought she killed his wife.

When Henry finished his private flashback he looked at Buffy and said "You tell me you don't remember."

Buffy honestly: "I don't, but even if I did I would never…"

Henry pissed and upset: "Never what! Never sleep with your best friend's husband, never get knocked up by him, and then kick him to the curb. You tell me what would a woman like you never do…

There was a pause; then he lunged at Buffy and grabbed her arms (It took all her willpower not to push the guy across the room and into the wall) and yelled "SAY SOMETHING TO ME… where is she (Buffy was pissed and if this guy didn't let go of her soon she was going to seriously injure him).

Thankfully for him, he backed away from her and said "I'm sorry…(Buffy turned to leave, because if she was in the same room with this lunatic yelling at her any longer she was going to inflict some serious pain either on him or the furniture, and then he would defiantly know that she wasn't Siobhan. )Come on… I'm trying to help you Siobhan you know me…

Buffy turned her hand on the door knob (so angry that she was surprised she didn't have steam coming out her ears) and said firmly "No I Don't. I Don't Know You and I Never Did" then she opened the door and left slamming it behind her.

**So what do you guys think? Please REVIEW!**


End file.
